Peggle Blast: Level 195
Battle 1 of 3 = Dice Explosion }} Pinweel Pleasantry is the first battle of level 195th of Peggle Blast.You must control Fnord unless you use spend 20 coins to buy a masters credit. To win this level, you must clear all the pegs and get 100,000 points. It is full of gooped pegs and routes repeatedly in a star-like shape and a circle. The position of orange pegs and green pegs change each time you restart the level. If you clear all the pegs, you will be moved into the next battle, Dice Explosion. Dialogue *Fnord: Here it comes! The Boss Battle of all Boss Battles! *You: Uh-oh... Analysis *This level is very tricky, as the pegs move repeatedly. Your ball can be disturbed and out of control. *Actually, if you get the power, this level should not be a big problem. Tips To win *You should try making a shot from the left or right side first when the pegs makes a star shape so that you could have chance to continously hit many pegs. *It is recommended to hit the green pegs first, then use the power to hit the circle pegs, but only when it is starting to "close". To earn more stars |-| Battle 2 of 3 = |imagebottom? = yes |image previous = All Pegs Level.png |image next = Duel Level.png |previous = Peggle Blast: Level 195 Pinwheel Pleasantry |next = Peggle Blast: Level 195 Battle 3 of 3 }} Dice Explosion is the second battle of level 195th of Peggle Blast. You must control Fnord unless you use spend 20 coins buying a master's credit. To win this level, you must make 7 Long Shots. There are a total of 5 5-turn bombs and the pegs and the oblsactes resemble a dice. The position of orange pegs and green pegs change rarely each time you restart the level. If you success, you will be moved into the final battle. Analysis *This level is very tricky with the position of blue and special pegs. If you don't predict correctly, you could miss many Long Shots. *The bombs disturb your job; therefore clearing it first is the best choice. Tips To win *You should try to clear the bombs first by hitting the golden pegs. You could easily make your first Long Shot by this way. *Hit the brown buttons correctly to clear the remaining bombs. *Use your skill to make your Long Shots. Be careful that Fnord's power is not helpful in this level at all. *You can wait until the blue pegs become the purple one so that you could success more easily. Walkthrough |-| Battle 3 of 3 = Dice Explosion |next = Level 196 }} This is the final battle of level 195th of Peggle Blast. You must control Bjorn to battle with Fnord in this level. Story Fnord told you that you have been used, and he would claim the Peggle heart for himself with a happy face. Bjorn came and said we need to stop him. However, he got the heart and escaped. Although all is lost, Kablooey has gathered all the masters to train hard so that we can get the Peggle back from Fnord. Analysis *This level is impossible, since you will always lose the coin flip. Therefore, Fnord will use his new Superior Guide to hit the Peggle. Trivia *When you lose this level, you cannot play level 195 anymore. Walkthrough Category:Peggle Blast Category:Peggle Blast levels